


'I'll walk you home.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - My First And My Last (NCT Dream Music Video), Alternate Universe - Teachers, Cute Ending, High School Students NCT Dream, Kiss on the Cheek, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Pre-Relationship, Rain, Teacher Lee Taeyong, Teacher-Student Relationship, Umbrellas, Walking, Walking Home, Walking together, Walks In The Park, mark is in love, rainstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 12





	'I'll walk you home.'

**5:05 PM**

"Hyung,what's wrong?"

Taeyong looked over at Mark,having not even realized when the teen had walked over.The older sighed in frustration."I forgot my umbrella and it's raining out."He explained and Mark looked at him in slight confusion.

"Can't you just drive home?"He asked and Taeyong sighed again."My house isn't that far the school so I walk here and back everyday."He said."I didn't bring my umbrella because I didn't think it would storm today but..."

Taeyong looked at the dark clouds that covered the sky."It looks like that life decided to screw me over for no reason whatsoever."


End file.
